Luminary Hero or Cursed Soul?
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: The drama about Hero's Smash moveset overboils after he wins his first tournament, him finding himself on the brink of being banned from tournaments altogether. Will he be able to overcome his fellow Smashers' criticism or will the rest of Hero's time in the Smash Mansion be the worst thing that ever happened to him?
1. Ch 1: Chaotic Beginnings

_Hello, everyone and welcome to another fic written by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog! _

_Alright, before you guys throw tomatoes at me for another absence...I have an excuse. College and personal events. They kind of sucked up my writing muse. I'd honestly been pouring my creative juices more into professional oroginal work more than fanfiction. However, I am taking a semester off, so hopefully I can get stuff written out during my break. As for Super Smash Sidestories, I will do my best to continue, but honestly, its pretty outdated. I've since taken a creative writing course, so I like to think I improved since then._

_I recently got inspired by all this Hero Drama in the Smash Community as of late. In addition, I personally am enjoying him, so I wanted to try and do a fiction with him as something new. We'll see where this heads. I do not have a set length for this, but it will be multi chapter. Really just depends how readers like it._

_Alright, enough babbling from me! Enjoy the story!_

_PS: Hero will be referred to as 'Eleven' in this fiction. It should be noted that even though he has other alts, this fiction is AU so the other DQ Heroes arent there, just Eleven._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Chaotic Beginnings**_

"...GAME!" the announcer's booming voice sounded across the Super Smash Bros Ultimate's Spectation room, a large spot where Smashers were able to spectate any match they were not fighting in.

However, this was not just any old casual match. This was the first ever Smash Brothers Ultimate Tournament since the new 4.0 patch came out - AKA the first Smash Brothers Tournament since the latest new fighter, Hero, was officially added to the roster. To the competitive Smashers of the Smash Mansion, this tournament was important. It was a new chance to prove one's worth and move up in the ladder known as "Fighter Tiers" and thus be allowed to face more challenging opponents in competitive Smash matches. To the competitive Smasher, their placement in this tournament was critical.

But a certain someone's game during this tournament was about to become one of the biggest contraversies in the Smash Mansion since Bayonetta's addition to Smash 4...

"How?!" came the booming voice of a very irritated Ken Masters, one of the more competitive Smashers of the bunch as he stood up from his seat in the auditorium, the seat slamming back, creating a loud thump. "How did he even win that?! Corrin totally had that match but then Hero gets another good Hocus Pocus Attack and takes the last stock when he was at 120% and Corrin at 30%?! What part of that is even FAIR?!"

"Can you not scream across the arena for just ONE tournament, Ken?!" came the irritated voice of Samus Aran, who was sitting behind Ken. "Hero just came here a week ago. I'm sure Master Hand is going to review the footage and give him a nerf. So just stop."

"That really was a crock though, don't lie, Samus!" Sonic chimes in now. "Corrin had that match. Hero just won because of programming! That's not cool!"

"And just two months ago, you guys were saying how Arsene was unfair." Joker was just as annoyed by the yelling that erupted from the two loud Smashers. "Do you guys just degrade DLC characters as soon as they come out or something? Is Banjo next to be degraded?"

"But that WAS unfair!" this time ROB has to add his input. "That had no skill all! Skill is going down the toilet nowadays in Smash, I swear it is..."

"What's going down the toilet is you, ROB!" Leaf, the Female Pokemon Trainer yelled. "Hero just has a different playstyle. It doesnt mean he's broken!"

"What's going down the toilet in Smash nowadays is good sportsmanship and respect for comrades!" Lucario yells now. "Doing what Hero just did was absolutely rude and disrespectful. If you want to end a match, don't do it with that. I mean, it'd be like having a Smash Ball and we had those off for a reason!"

Gradually, more and more Smashers shove in their inputs about Hero's performance. Ultimately, an expression of opinion turned into yelling and yelling turned into soda cups, burger wrappers, nacho containers and dipping sauces being thrown at the monitors, which are now showing Hero's victory screen and Corrin clapping in the background. A marinara sauce container hit the screen, splattering marinara saice all over Hero's face onscreen...

At that moment, Mario rushed to the front, grabbing the microphone that was hanging by the main monitor.

"MAMA MIA!" the red-capped plumber shouted into the microphone in frustration at the screaming Smashers. "This is-a getting WAY OUT OF-A CONTROL! Hero is-a the winner, so you-a all hava-a no reason to be-a in here other than to create more of-a mess! So PLEASE kindly-a HEAD FOR-A THE EXIT NOW! I will talk-a to the Hand about Hero being debuffed but-a until then, the expectation is to respect his victory!"

At the demand for order set forth by the first of the Smashers, everyone obeyed. The once rowdy spectation room became as silent as a library as Smashers began to get up from their chairs, dropping any and all comments they were hollering just moments ago, and headed for the exit in numerical order. As soon as Joker exited the room, Mario slammed the door closed. The slam echoed through the now emptied room as the plumber shook his head at the mess left behind from the chaos. This wasnt going to be an easy clean...

* * *

Upon arrival back to the Smash Mansion's Teleporter rooms, the Luminary Hero, also known by the name Eleven, was brimming with excitement. In all honesty, he didn't think that he was going to go far on this tournament let alone win. He knew he was still learning his spells and swordsmanship and was still new to the Mansion, having only been here a week now. Still, he felt excited and proud that he went so far for his first tournament.

His final match against Corrin wasn't an easy feat. Corrin was fast and she had a very long reach with that Dragon Fang of hers. He couldnt play his usual close combat type game he'd played with everyone else, so he mostly relied on his longer range attacks for most of the match. However, Corrin got smart and began blocking Eleven's spells with her counter or sheild. If he was going to finish, he would have to go in close. However, it was as if he fell into a trap going that route, for Corrin seized her chance to grab him abd do a massive combo on him. Before he knew it, Eleven was losing the match he once had an advantage on. When he managed to get some distance between himself and Corrin, he quickly brought up his Sub Menu. Seeing Hocus Pocus, he decided to chance it. Luck had been on his side, as he received a powerful spell that created a mini explosion across the stage. Before he could fully register it, Corrin was blasted out of the arena and he was the victor.

Eleven looked towards his right, seeing the teleporter beside him glowing white before Corrin appeared as well, holding her head.

"Heh...that was fun." the dragon child chuckled, not upset in the least by her loss. "You surprised me!"

"Oh, it was just luck." Eleven said shyly, rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly, I just got desperate and threw a spell out."

"Well, it sure worked in your favor!" Corrin smiled. "You're a really smart fighter. I'm looking forward to our future matches."

"Yeah, I am too. We'll fight again for sure."

"Only this time, I am going to win! And not barely either, by a landslide!" Corrin said with a playful wink.

"We'll see about that! I'm going to keep training too, so I'll be stronger than ever when we fight again! You forget I'm a hero's incarnate!"

"And you forget I'm the daughter of a god. I can stand up to you!"

Laughing, the two Smashers made their way out of the teleporter room, unaware of what had transpired while they were gone.

"MAMA MIA!"

_FWOOM! SLAM!_

Eleven's eyes widened as he saw a line of Smashers leaving the spectator's room, Mario glaring at each one. As soon as Joker made his way out, the door slammed loudly shut.

"Who made Mario mad? There must've been a fight in there to make him that grumpy..." Corrin mumbled.

Hearing Corrin's comment, Joker walked over to the duo. Eleven saw that the leader of the Phantom Theives was looking more so to him than Corrin, even though she was who asked a question.

"An argument happened after the winning hit." Joker explained. "Long story short...people want to see you debuffed, Hero. A few were even talking about bans..."

"Ban?!" Eleven couldnt beleive his ears. Surely Joker was just playing, right? They weren't seriously thinking to ban him after only a week of play, right?

"I am serious." came the cold reply. "They're talking bans. Mario has to talk to the Hand about it, but they dont like your Hocus Pocus move. Or your sub menu in general."

"B-but...it's part of my style! And besides, arent there other luck characters?!"

"...None as dramatic as you can be." Joker sighed. "I hope it just simmers down, but I have this feeling it won't. I wonder if Master Hand will actually hit ban..."

Eleven didnt know what to feel at the moment. He was angry at the Smashers for being so rude about something that he considered to be a simple last ditch tactic. It was entirely luck! He didnt know what that Hocus Pocus would do. It could have put him to sleep! Even more, Corrin wasnt even mad about the loss, so why do the others need to act like this? On another hand, he was hurt. Eleven always knew he was destined for greatness and he bore a reminder in the symbol on his hand. However, despite that there were still people in his world who felt the legends surrounding his origin were entirely bogus and that Eleven was cursed. However, when he turned sixteen, Eleven took off on his journey, wanting to understand what he was meant for. To understand what exactly the symbol meant, if he was really cursed or a hero. He wanted to believe he was meant for good things, but people's skepticism can hurt...

Ultimately, hearing the word "ban" caused the hurt to overflow and Eleven put a scowl on his face to hide the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He shoved past the two Smashers, needing to get time alone. He needed to go to his room - maybe sleep would make this drama disappear..

"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to dinner? It's Lasagna night!" Corrin called after him.

"I'm not hungry!" Eleven's voice showed hints of anger. Oops...

He picked up the pace some, soon turning towards the corner hallway where the elevators were waiting. He knee he needed one, since his room was at the top floor. After pressing the UP button, Eleven walked into the elevator as soon as it opened, the doors sliding closed behind him. Joker and Corrin are both left behind at the entrance to the teleporter room, Joker confused and Corrin genuinely worried about her friend.

Eleven arrived at the Ultimate Floor with a ding from the elevators. Most of the Smashers had gone to dinner, so the floor was pretty empty at the moment. But he could already see a sign taped to his room door:

_**Hope you get banned, you low life piece of-**_

Well, whoever is reading this fanfiction can imagine what was next on that sign but just know it was not friendly. Eleven ripped the sign off of his door and threw the paper into the wastebasket by the door. As usual, it bore the new Smash Ultimate Logo on it. Eleven gave the wastebasket a kick, letting the sound echo through the empty hallway. Like Master Hand would be told, right? There was nobody else even here.

After doing that, Eleven made his way into his room, not even caring about the ding from the elevator that was heard just after his door clicked shut. A few moments later he heard Fighter #71's door opening, followed by a boom from the other side of the wall. Due to the mansion's walls, thin from countless repairs due to rowdy Smashers, Eleven could hear just about anything Joker did in his room next door to him. He'd only been here a week and he probably had Joker's daily routine down pat The bang on the wall was one of two things: Joker came in, threw his bag down and it hit the wall, or it was that sneaky Spirit Character throwing his breifcase around. Goro Akechi, his name was? Whatever. It wasnt Eleven's business and he never told Joker even once about Akechi's snooping around. If it avoids drama, better not to tell Joker.

Eleven hung his sword and sheild up in his closet like usual, hearing the activity from Joker's room. Since the radio was now playing Our Beginning, as well as the PS4 being turned on for he heard the home menu music, it was safe to assume Joker went in there to play video games for the evening. Fine by Eleven, as long as Joker didnt have Persona 5 on MAX Volume all night or had his loudmouth girlfriend, Ann, over for the night. Eleven couldnt stand Ann one bit, but again, he'd never tell Joker. He didnt want the drama.

The technologies of the Smash world were still new to Eleven, so he wasnt used to navigating the thing known as a television that had been put in his room. He never found anything intresting on though anyway. Oftentimes the things that were on were drama shows (he could see drama in real life right now), stupid game shows he didn't understand, kids shows and FOOD shows. After playing with the remote awhile, he landed on some stupid game show called Spin the Wheel. He left it there for noise.

Deciding to just call it a night and end this day that has been turned to crap by his fellow Smashers, Eleven got into bed, turning the lights off for the night. However, his thoughts were not near relaxed enough to sleep. The idea of being banned...it honestly hurt. Banned before he got a chance. And all because of one move! But...maybe they were just frustrated. Maybe they didnt mean their comments...

"Hey, Akira!"

Oh snap, Ann was coming over for the night! No wonder Joker came straight to his room! Just what Eleven did not want tonight. Any night but tonight to hear her yap. Maybe if he can fall asleep, he won't have to hear it. Telling himself again that things would be better tomorrow, Eleven closed his eyes to sleep.

Little did he know, today was only the beginning...


	2. Ch 2: Judgement

_**Chapter Two: Judgement**_

_ "GOOOOOD Morning, Smashers! It is time for your 6:00AM Daily Announcements!"_ Master Hand's voice sounds over the intercom, bright and early as always. "_Before I get started, I would like to address the blow up that occurred at yesterday's tournament. That mess was absolutely unacceptable to have left there. That marinara sauce stained my monitors. In fact, I told Mario not to bother cleaning it because matches are cancelled for today so that you may clean that mess of a spectator's room! No fighter except for Hero and Corrin is exempt from this clean up and the only reason they are exempt is because they weren't there to make the mess! The rest of you were. Remember, all of you are here representing Nintendo or your third party company. Smash is not your spot to be rude and unprofessional..."_

Eleven held his head as he awoke to Master Hand getting on his high horse about the mess that was left at the Spectation Room last night. He didnt even see the mess but it must've been pretty bad if matches today were being cancelled due to it. Hearing an annoyed 'Oh snap!' from the wall, Hero assumed Joker was up and probably dropped his glasses. That was the only time he said that, afterall. Knowing the breakfast bell was going to be set off after this, Eleven got ready to get to the Elevators ASAP.

A disadvantage to living on the higher floors of the Smash Manor: You have to hurry to the elevators at meals. If you didn't, then they'd get full and you'd have to wait or you'd be crammed butts to elbows in a tight elevator for five akward minutes with a crowd of Smashers who are still grumpy with morning fatigue. Oh, and Arceus help the Smasher who gets stuck on an elevator. That means dealing with grumpy Smashers, morning breath and sweaty pits for 45 minutes or more before Master Hand or Mario figure out the problem. Eleven had already been in one of those incidents four days ago. He got stuck on the elevator with Joker, Ken, Piranha Plant, along with Ann, Yusuke, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, Futaba and yes, even Akechi. It was one hot mess! Ken complained the whole time about being unable to meet Ryu and unable to call 'because the reception in the elevator is total butt', Makoto and Futaba were both terrified of the crowded place and stuck near Joker, Ann and Ryuji complained (and it was that day Eleven realized he couldn't stand Ann's loud mouth OR Ryuji's profane language) and Akechi was totally going nuts because he couldn't get to the 'delicious pancakes'. Like the pancakes were even good, Eleven knew they were just Leggo frozen pancakes not real, homemade ones like the ones at his village. To top it off, Piranha Plant got ansty and knocked down Akechi's breifcase, which caused it to open and them to be standing on top of a pile of detective papers that Eleven could barely even read. As soon as the elevator reached its destination, Eleven bolted out of there, not even caring they'd all missed breakfast.

Hoping to have a better day than yesterday, Eleven hurried out of bed and began cleaning up. However, an announcement got his attention:

_"...Oh! Before I set off the bell, Hero is expected to be in my office after breakfast. Repeat, Hero in my office after breakfast. Have a Smashing Fun Day!"_

_BRRRRRRRIIIIINNNG!_

The breakfast bell went off before the intercom was switched over to Smash Radio for Smashers to listen to as they go around the manor. "Rockin' KK" was playing now as Eleven froze in the middle of brushing his hair.

Just what does Master Hand want from him? Is it to talk about the tourney? Or...wait...he isn't really going to do the ban, is he?

Shaking his head of negative thoughts, Eleven continued brushing his hair, before quickly hurrying to the elevators, just as the intercom clicks on:

_"Also...GORO AKECHI, GET YOUR BUTT IN MY OFFICE! YOU FORGOT YOUR BREIFCASE FOR THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!"_

Back on went the "Rockin' KK" after a loud slam from the intercom being slammed into its holder by Master Hand.

Eleven made his way to the hall. However he was a bit late getting to the elevators for they were not only filled but a large crowd of Ultimate Smashers were standing outside them, waiting to get on. Eleven was relieved to see that the bigger Smashers like Ridley and K Rool were already gone but he was also not happy to see that the Phantom Theives, Akechi, the Belmonts, Ken, and Chrom were all still standing there. Oh, Piranha Plant was there too, being held by Chrom. Guess today was Chrom's day to take care of it. Of what Eleven could understand, caring for the plant shifted between the Smashers on the Ultimate Floor each day. As if yet, it hasn't been Eleven's turn yet but apparently all one has to do is carry the plant for the day, pet it and feed it. It usually had a good attitude but it hated crowds and tended to go ballistic in them. Oh, it also went ballistic around Mario and Luigi as well. Why them? Eleven had no idea.

"Oh look, it's the cheater!" Ken blurted out. Eleven hadn't done a good job of hiding...

"If he thinks he's getting on an elevator with us, he's insane!" Richter added on, earning him a glare from Simon. "He can wait for the next one because no cheaters are riding with us this morning!"

"Will you guys stop?!" Joker yelled. "Like I said in the arena, every time we get new fighters, people sit there and nitpick them for some reason or another. You did it to me, you're doing it to Hero and I'm sure when Banjo gets here you guys are going to nitpick him and degrade him!"

"I thought this place was supposed to be an honor to be at." Chrom spoke up as he held the sleeping Piranha Plant. "So why do you guys think it's acceptable to treat Hero like he doesnt deserve to be here?!"

"Because he doesn't deserve to be here!" Ken said it bluntly, not caring that Eleven could hear. He wanted Eleven to hear. "Number one, who cares about Dragon Quest?! Isn't that just some dumb RPG stuff? Does that really belong in Smash Bros? Then on top of that he has some broken move?! Forget respecting that!"

"You say it like he can't hear you!" Joker yelled back.

"Yeah, seriously, if you don't like him the least you can do is wait until he can't hear you!" booms Ann with a hand on her hip.

"Why not let him hear our uncensored opinion?" Richter yelled. "He ought to know. Why should we fake being nice to him when he doesn't deserve it?"

Eleven backed up and leaned against the doorway to fighter #75's room that was set to be filled in the coming months. He didn't dare say a word, he didnt want the fight to escalate. However, again he felt tears coming to his eyes at hearing Smashers continue to debate about him. This time though, a few of them actually fell down and onto the red colored carpeting.

"Cry baby! Cry baby! We call you out on cheating and you cry! Are you five years old? My son doesn't even do that!" Ken called out as he saw the carpet being dotted with dark tearstains.

"Enough, Ken!" Joker had enough of the yelling.

"Akira, honestly, I'm with Richter and Ken on this. That match wasn't fair. And Hero's just standing there crying? The eff is that all about?!" Ryuji told Joker.

"Ryuji! You seriously think they're justified?!" Ann yelled.

"I see their points myself, honestly." Yusuke said. "Hero is being immature about the situation."

"Yusuke, you too? I thought you'd be on our side!" Futaba yelled now.

The next thing Eleven knew, the whole crowd has erupted into hollering that he couldn't even comprehend anymore. Everyone was screaming, throwing objects or their arms around, and he could even hear some profane words, mostly from Ryuji's potty mouth. He saw Akechi step off to the side, talking on his phone despite there being a bunch of hollering people beside him and Makoto just left the crowd altogether. Another argument caused by him...

_DING!_

The elevator was finally available after what seemed like an eternity. In reality it was really only about five minutes. Joker stepped to the front, noticably irritated as he pointed inside the elevator.

"Phantom Theives, get in this elevator...NOW!" he hollered over the debating. "It's not even 7 AM and here we sit arguing! Let's just get in here and eat breakfast! I'm sick of this Hero Drama!"

Eleven watched as the Phantom Theives immediately shut up, seeing how irritated their leader was. One by one, they filed into the elevator. Akechi followed, oddly enough. That left Ken, the Belmonts, and Chrom out there. Mostly the people who caused the drama in the first place. Not wanting any more chaos, Eleven would wait until they would clear out before he got onto an elevator, alone.

Now that he was alone, Eleven let a few tears fall once more. More drama because of his Smash Moveset. As much as he wanted the drama to just dissipate overnight, it hadn't. Not one iota. If anything, it git worse and Eleven found himself dreading what awaited him in the cafeteria. He suddenly wanted to just run away and try to find his way back to Cobblestone on his own. That'd make them happy. Then some other Smasher they felt was more fair could come in, right?

The elevator dinged and Eleven stepped off. Since he was late, the halls were empty as everyone had already gone to do whatever they liked. He looked towards the cafeteria. It was closed, a note taped to the door.

**_Food is all gone thanks to Kirby and Pac-Man. If you missed breakfast, you will have to wait until lunch to eat. Fountain drinks and vending machines are available as usual._**

**_-Cooking Mama_**

**_PS: PLEASE do not leave cups spewn across the fountain drink area. And PLEASE do not break into the storage and take all of my Mrs. Butterworth's Syrup._**

Just Eleven's luck. He missed breakfast. Deciding to grab a quick drink before having to deal with Master Hand, he gently pushed the cafeteria doors open. He saw that the cafeteria is empty except for a few stray Smashers who were finishing up their meals: Olimar, Ness, and Lucas, who were chatting at their own table, as well as Mega Man who was getting an E-Tank and Corrin who was standing up with a wrapped plate of breakfast.

"Hero! There you are! I was worried when I didn't see you in line this morning!" Corrin said as she walked over with the wrapped plate, handing it to Eleven. "Here. You didn't eat dinner last night, so I made you a plate of breakfast."

Eleven gently took the plate. Although he didn't eat dinner, he was not wanting to eat due to the drama that already exploded this morning. However, at the same time, he didn't want to worry Corrin either so he heads over to an empty table to eat breakfast

"That was nice of you, Corrin. Thank you."

"It's no problem at all." Corrin smiled as she sat down across from him. She noticed his eyes were a bit red, like he had been crying recently. "...You doing alright?"

"I'm fine!" Eleven faked cheeriness as he ate a piece of bacon.

"There was a bunch of banging on the Ultimate Floor this morning though. I thought the ceiling was going to collapse. Lots of hollering too. Was there a fight?" Corrin asked as she rested her hands on the table, concerned, yet calm. She wanted Eleven to say what was on his mind.

"Yeah, the Phantom Thieves, Ken, Chrom and the Belmonts were hollering but I stayed out of it." Eleven left out the part that the arguing had been because of him.

The Smash Radio soon began to play Pollyanna (I Beleive in You).

"Hey! Lucas, they're playing Earthbound related music like you requested!" Ness yelled excitedly. "Told you they would if you complained to the DJ!"

Corrin sighed, defeated. It seemed Eleven would not speak his mind, even though she'd tried to assure him she was open to hear him. Maybe he's already used to Smashers not hearing him out. Well, at least she made sure he ate something. That was some progress at least. She watched as Mega Man walked out of the room, done with his E-Tank.

"Well...I better get going to Master Hand." Eleven said, already done with his breakfast. "See you around, Corrin."

"Wait." Corrin gently stopped him. She wanted to work to earn his trust. But how...? It was then she had an idea. "After your office visit, want to have a match with me? Just for fun?"

Matches. They didn't seem fun to Eleven right now. However, he didn't want to make her disappointed. She did just get him breakfast.

"Sure. I'll look for you after I'm done "

"Alright! I'll be waiting in the courtyard." Corrin said before Eleven got up, throwing his trash away before he exited the cafeteria.

* * *

Master Hand's office wasn't a long walk from the cafeteria at all. Given the fact that there was almost always some sort of food fight or drama that blew up in the cafeteria, Master Hand felt it to be wise to keep his office literally right across from the cafeteria. Beside it was Mario's room, so either Mario or Master Hand would always be within earshot when drama arose in the cafeteria - and seeing either mad was not pretty.

When Eleven arrived at the large office, he felt as if he were visiting the principal. He felt as if he'd committed a horrible crime and the judgement hammer was about to be bashed across his head. But what did he do? Was having a unique style truly a crime in Smash Bros?

Master Hand was busy with his computer but he did see Eleven walk in. He pointed to a white school chair bearing the Smash Ultimate Logo on the back. Eleven sat down, looking at the ground.

The back room door slammed closed as Joker walked out of it, holding a book. Right. The Smash Library just so happened to be in the back of Master Hand's office. Apparently the story behind that was that Master Hand got tired of Smashers stealing books, so he always made them go through his office to ensure they didn't bring any out of the library without checking them out first. How true this story was, Eleven had no idea.

"Psst!" Joker whispered towards Eleven.

Eleven turned. However, his jaw dropped when he saw Joker mouth the words 'you're banned'. Joker could see his shock and all he did was point at a breifcase sitting on the couch. Judging by the big "A" on it, he knew it was Akechi's. But what did Akechi have to do with a ban? It was all so confusing for Eleven. Joker walked out before Eleven could ask anything though. He noticed that he angrily picked up Akechi's briefcase though.

Before Eleven could process anything any further, Master Hand turned towards him.

"Before we go any further, I would like you to take a look at this video footage. This is from your semifinal match against Greninja." Master Hand said as he turned his laptop towards Eleven.

_Eleven and Greninja were battling in the Omega Version of Wily's Castle. Eleven had taken serious damage and Greninja was only at 35 percent. Eleven quickly brought up his drop down menu and activated Kamakazee. Typically, this move was a dud move that only killed Eleven...but this time it acted differently. Both Eleven and Greninja were shocked as they vanished from the stage, each losing a stock as the revival platforms appeared._

The video is paused at that moment, a circle with two lines on it shown on the screen.

"One of your fellow Spirit Characters brought this video to my attention." Master Hand told Eleven. "I saw no problem with the match against Corrin, but this is another matter and had I not overlooked this before, you would have been disqualified on the spot. I hope you inderstand that insta-killing is not acceptable in Smash Brothers."

"But Master Hand!" Eleven protested as he got up from his chair. "I didn't even mean to press that! I thought I was going to be insta-killed!"

"Do you know how many times I heard that excuse from Bowser and Kirby back when Bowser and Kirby-cides were a problem in here?" Master Hand wasn't buying Eleven's true excuse. "Both of them told me this excuse and wrung it dry. I had to put my foot...er...hand...down on it. I changed things now to where fighters can break free from these things. Why? Because an automatic insta-kill with nothing you can do about it is simply tossing true Smash Skill and competition out the door. We can't have it."

"I truly didn't know! You have to beleive me! These moves can be unpredictable!" Eleven tried once more to prove his case.

"With the way Kamakazee works, there isn't a way that I can even make Smashers able to avoid it since it instakills regardless of where they are when it is set to insta-kill both Smashers." Master Hand went on. "Therefore, while it is not the route I wanted to go, I have no choice but to officially ban you from tournament play."

"Master Hand! It hasn't even been-"

"As of today, Hero, Fighter #72, is officially banned from tournament play." Master Hand proceeded with the formalities. He has said this exact speech to Meta Knight and Bayonetta in their day and both were pleading and hollering then too. He was not phased by Hero's pleas either. This had to be done for the sake of balance and minimizing competitive drama. "While the ban is active, you may not go into any tournament play. You may still Smash but on a Casual Smash Basis. Friendly arenas only. No prizes involved. If you are caught breaking this policy, it is a punishable offense. Ban is active until I call you in here and say otherwise. Is all of this clear?"

"Master Hand, I truly did not-"

"IS ALL OF THIS CLEAR?!"

Master Hand's voice boomed in Eleven's ears, making a few tears threaten to fall. Biting back his urge to cry, he nodded.

"It's clear...crystal clear."

"Good. Ban is active today. You are dismissed. Have a Smashing Fun Day." Master Hand said with a bang of his mallet on the desk.

That bang echoed in Eleven's head as he stood up. Banned. Banned before getting a chance. This was just what he feared. Even worse, a Spirit chaeacter ratted him out? A Spirit Character took a video and told Master Hand? So it wasn't just Smashers who disliked him, Spirits did too and not just the Phantom Theives. Tears fell down Eleven's face as he hurried out of the office, feeling more hated than ever.


	3. Ch 3: Confrontations

_**Chapter Three: Confrontations**_

Eleven left the office and began making his way down the long hallway leading to the courtyard with his head hung low, staring at the carpet as he walked. He wanted to just run away and forget Smash Brothers. Run away like the only alt who came with him to the Mansion, Eight, had.

Most of the other Dragon Quest Heroes who helped save him from some of Dharkon's leftover illusions of the Smashers had left after making sure that Eleven was safe. They mentioned things about having stuff to do in their world, or the Mansion would be too loud and crowded for them. However, Eight decided to stay. Eleven insisted he would be fine by himself but Eight wanted to stay anyway. Eleven ended up being grateful to have had him around.

Eleven and Eight had a rocky start. Eleven felt very intimidated by him since he had learned that Eight wasn't just a commoner like he was but a royal gaurd. On top of that, Eight was two years older than the sixteen year old Eleven. Eight used his age and status to his advantage at first or so Eleven felt. Eight took control from the moment they got into their shared room, directing where Eleven should put his luggage, what bed he was sleeping in, and even nagged at him the one time Eleven forgot to throw out a wrapper for his cupcakes. When Eight's pet mouse, Munchie, escaped his cage and ended up in Eleven's bed, Eleven let his pent up anger out at Eight.

The two Heroes ended up screaming and yelling at each other. Eight even got so annoyed as to throw his sword into the wall which caused Joker to come in and find out they were here before everyone else knew a week later. If it wasn't for Joker stopping them it was likely that a lot more people would've been alerted. In addition, Munchie got out and began freely running around the manor. Luckily Joker opted to get the mouse for Eight so that the two Heroes weren't revealed to anybody else. As that was going on ,the two Heroes finally simmered down enough to talk.

It turned out the reason that Eight was so commanding to Eleven was because he went on a similar journey as Eleven himself had started, only his was to save his kingdom. He was so used to commanding a party that he just did the same with Eleven since Eleven was close to the age of some if his own party members. After finding out this similarity between them, Eleven calmed down a bit and admitted that the reason that he got so mad at Eight was that he too felt the same. Always needing to be in control. Perhaps that feeling still hadn't worn off.

Eight and Eleven never argued again after that. They became very close friends and both of them went to the welcoming ceremony together even though it was just meant for Eleven. Eight had told Eleven that the two were a pair despite being from different time periods. That made Eleven happy - it made him not feel so alone or overwhelmed in the Mansion.

However, the day after they were permitted to go to matches, Eight came back from his match with Ridley looking upset. Eleven tried to ask what happened but the only response he got was 'I'm not putting up with this drama anymore - I see now why Erdrick and Solo made excuses for not going with you...' Eleven didn't understand and fell asleep, hoping it to blow off. However, the next morning Eight had left the manor. Eleven hasn't seen him since.

Every now and then, Eleven would look around the courtyard and near the forested area leading out of it in hopes of maybe finding Eight again but so far there has been nothing. Maybe there really was a portal leading back to his world somewhere. Eleven hated to think of the alternatives...

"What happened at the office?! You seem really bummed out!"

Eleven jolted back to reality when he realized he almost ran directly into Corrin, who was standing in front of a bench. Her eyes, like before, were full of concern.

"It's nothing...I just got banned from tournaments is all." Eleven said, looking away at the various flowers that Princess Peach, Villager, Isabelle and Olimar had planted this spring. Now that it was summer the plants had exploded into a beautiful array of colors and fragrances. Some of them reminded Eleven of his own village at home.

"You got banned?!" Corrin's eyes widened. "But you have barely been playable a week!"

"Yeah, a rude Spirit Character ratted me out and now I'm banned." Eleven said, still not looking at her. He acted as if he were just mumbling to himself and not to an actual person.

"Maybe I am truly a Darkspawn..." he whispered. "Maybe I should just leave .."

"Leave?! You'll leave over my dead body!"

Eleven felt himself shaking in shock. He hadn't expected her to hear him and she looked downright mad that she had...

"Hero, I want you to listen to this." Corrin continued, seeing he was at attention now. "I faced Smasher hate when I first got here too. It wasn't because of my moveset but because of the timing of my inclusion. Iwas barely even known yet. Smashers thought I was a waste of a spot. When I got here, they degraded my brother and I. They stirred drama about us wasting a Smash Spot every single day. It was to a point I quit eating in the cafeteria altogether and hunted my own food. This kept on for the entire season."

Eleven blinked. She didn't even use the cafeteria? And it kept up for a whole season? He would've been gone had it been him. He's been dealing with the drama for only two days and he already wanted to leave...

"When I started getting recognition, the drama went away." Corrin continued. "People saw me worthy of a spot. In fact, some of the people who used to degrade me all the time were apologizing for what they put me through."

"Yeah, I doubt that sort of thing is going to happen with me " Eleven turned away, looking towards the forest. "Your drama and my drama...two totally different things."

That was true. Eleven's drama was not over an inclusion issue. Sure there were Smashers who felt Dragon Quest was just some puny little franchise not worthy of Smash attention but there were just as many who were excited and looking forward to the new representation. The real drama was over his moveset and fighting style. Corrin hadn't suffered that type of drama. She hadn't suffered being yelled at for winning a tournament. She hadn't seen video footage shoved in her face with Master Hand not even wanting to give her the time of day as he slammed a ban hammer in her face. She would never know the same pain he did.

But truly, was their pain so different?

"I guess so..." Corrin looked down, sad that yet again she failed to get Eleven to feel better. "Just know I'm here for you, alright?"

No response. Eleven had resumed his gaze to the forest. Corrin suddenly looked up, eyes bright as she remembered what Eleven promised her before his visit to Master Hand's office.

"Hey, wanna have that match?"

A sigh.

"Can we do it another time?" Matches were the last thing Eleven wanted to do and he could no longer put up a cheerful facade. He turned again toward the forest. "I need to take a walk and clear my head."

"I can go with-

"Alone." Eleven interrupted, which made Corrin frown. Without waiting for a response, the Luminary Hero took off towards the forest.

* * *

Joker's room wasn't really only his room. With the addition of the Phantom Theives as Spirits, Master Hand requested that they conserve some space. As such, all of the male Phantom Theives and Akechi were asked to room with Joker. It wasn't that big a deal as Joker's room was one of the bigger ones in the manor. It even had its own mini bathroom in it. Joker was still comfortable with Ryuji, Yusuke, Morgana and Akechi bunked with him. To save space, they had two bunk beds put in the room. Joker slept on the bottom bunk of one while Akechi took the top bunk and in the other, Ryuji took a bottom bunk and Yusuke the top. There was a TV and gaming area, jukebox and even an office area for Yusuke to do his art at and for Akechi to do his detective papers at. In fact, that office area was occupied by Akechi, who was thinking hard on some papers. Will Power, his theme song, played from the jukebox.

_BOOM!_

Akechi jumped as the door flung open, making him drop his pen along with several papers. Joker stormed in, having kicked the door open.

It was rare for Joker to kick a door open. Most of everyone knew him as calm, collected and a little showy. He wasn't one to lose his temper easily. But right now, he was downright angry.

"Akechi, we need to talk right now!" boomed the leader of the Phantom Theives.

"Can it wait about an hour?" Akechi remained calm, cheerful. "I need to finish these papers and get them delivered to Sae-san by tonight."

"No, it can't!"

Akechi ignored Joker's answer, stacking his papers back up. "Sorry but that wasn't meant as a debatable question. These papers need to be done for my job."

_RIP!_

Joker got behind Akechi and began shredding up his detective papers. He threw the pieces onto the desk, not caring if these papers were important or not. Not only was he mad at Akechi but now the ace detective refused to give him his attention over a bunch of papers?! Forget a bunch of papers!

"Hey! Those are-"

"Trash now!" Joker interrupted as he gathered up the shredded papers and threw them into the recycling bin. "Now there is no excuse for you not to sit down now and talk!"

Akechi shot Joker a glare now, rather upset he shredded up his papers. He turned to face Joker, sitting in the swivel chair.

"Fine. Since my work is now ruined, what do you need to discuss?" the detective practically demanded, crossing his arms.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Akechi was baffled by the question

"Don't try and lie to me any more, Akechi! You know by now that it doesn't work! So please, be a man and cop up to what you did!" Joker yelled, glaring beneath his mask. He was in his Metaverse wear since he wanted to have an evening match after they all clean up the Spectation Room. "You turned that video about Hero in to the Hand, didn't you?!"

"So what if I did? His moveset is absolutely broken, Akira." Akechi replied. "It was a to a point I couldn't let it slide. My sense of justice wouldn't allow it."

"Justice?!" Joker yelled, now slamming his hands onto the desk before pointing an accusing finger at the detective. "You don't know a single thing about justice. You might be an ace detective but you only serve justice when it works in your benefit!"

"Are you still going on about the Black Mask and the Loki stuff?! I've changed since then!" Akechi yelled now, upset Joker was accusing him of not having changed. "I've learned from you guys forcing me to let you help fight those Shadows instead of let me send myself to my own death. I will never be the person I was then!"

"You might as well be!" Joker wasn't calming down at all. "You didn't murder but because of you, Hero is banned! Now his mental state is even further down the tubes and here you sit not giving one care!"

"Well maybe Hero is the one who needs to fix things! I refuse to just let such a broken and unfair moveset slide!" Akechi yelled. "People spend years preparing for a tournament, yet someone who has barely been here a week wins because of pure luck and no skill?! That's not fair at all and I won't let that go. If you want to be mad, then be mad, but I for one am glad he got banned! Maybe next tourney will be fair!"

"So it's fine that his mental state suffers for it, right?!" Joker pounded on the desk, knocking down Yusuke's mug of paintbrushes. "Just an FYI, I saw him leave the Mansion an hour ago and he didn't take Corrin because she was still standing in the courtyard! If he gets hurt, the blame is on YOU!"

"I'd say the blame is on HIMSELF for not being fair!" Akechi yelled.

"That's rich, considering your own mental state was just as much in the tube-

"Excuse me for interrupting this lovely quarrel but Master Hand needs you to get cleaning that Spectation Room, Akira." came Yusuke's voice.

Joker and Akechi both turned towards the door, where Yusuke is standing, in his usual school uniform.

"Yusuke, I thought you were hanging out with Inkling Girl today?" Joker asked.

"Well, she is in the middle of helping tidy the Spectation Room, which you ought to be helping on as well, so I decided I should work a little more on my art piece while I wait." Yusuke said as he walked in,seeing his brushes spewn all over the desk. "Who knocked my brushes down?"

"I'll get them cleaned up immediately." Akechi said as he stood up, starting to gather up Yusuke's brushes.

Joker just glared at Akechi as he walked out of the room to help clean the Spectation Room.

* * *

Eleven continued down the trail into the forest, alone and silent. The trail was open for all Smashers to use so that they could enjoy a taste of nature but very few bothered to use it. The path was ill-maintained, weeds growing through the cracks of the paved paths and twigs, berries and animal feces littering the dirt paths. Despite this, Eleven didn't mind. An unclean trail reminded him of setting out on his own journey. It made him feel at ease.

Well, he would feel at ease if this drama wasn't looming over him.

What was so wrong with his moveset? There are so many styles in Smash Brothers so why is his wrong? Why is he getting a ban hammer? It wasn't like these powers were his choice...

Looking at the mark ln his hand, he remembered how his spells often activated on their own when he felt threatened. It was as if they were of some outside force that was trying to protect him. An outside force yes,but a friendly one. Why couldn't it be used in Smash? What was so wrong with unpredictability? He had an MP gauge...so why?

He supposed he would never know the answer. He will always have that ban hammer on him.

And Corrin? Corrin was nice but her story was not relatable. Sure she got pain but her moveset was never an area of debate. She never knew what it was like to be degraded for winning a tournament, winning a tournament she worked hard for, poured a week of sweat, time, and tears into to make sure of the best placement. Corrin wouldn't know what its liket be told she's rigged and has no skill. Eleven faced these things constantly.

Maybe it was best he leave Smash Brothers...

However, Eleven was jokted out of his sad thoughts when he heard a squeak. A squeak like a mouse. It sounded distressed. He looked down the trail a bit and could see a mouse squeaking.

Wait a second... The mouse was Munchie! He could recognize that mouse anywhere. Judging by how close Munchie and Eight were, Eleven assumed that one of two things were wrong. Eight was missing or hurt. Perhaps that was why he had such a long absence...

Rushing to the mouse, Eleven gently picks him up, which Munchie let him. Due to his friendship with Eight, Munchie felt safe with either of them. Spotting something in the distance, Eleven braced himself for what he might find...

And what a scary sight it was. Okay, it wasn't gruesome. At least not that gruesome. What was scary about it was the sheer shock Eleven felt when he saw it, nearly dropping Munchie as he saw it.

Laying on the ground, clothes tattered and numerous cuts and gashes on his body was none other than Eleven's missing friend, Eight...


	4. Ch 4: Over Boiling

**_Chapter Four: Boiling Over_**

To say Eleven was shocked by the sight was an understatement. He felt his legs shaking with the urge to run back to the Mansion and yell at the downright disgusting Smashers who did this. Oh, and he had a good idea of who it was. That fat Ridley and King K Rool for sure! They always threatened to get violent. Every single day! Eleven never thought one of them would act on it.

But it wasn't set in stone. It only looked as if those were who did this to Eight. Perhaps he was overthinking things. His trust for others has not been good since he nievely went to the palace in Heliord, only for the king to accuse him of being a Darkspawn and throwing him in the dungeon. Yes...that was how his own grand adventure started. Plus, people weren't exactly treating him kindly now in Smash either. He was beginning to think everyone he met had some sort of ulterior motive...

Not trusting Dr. Mario or Nurse Chansey to give the situation the time of day, Eleven picked up his friend without bothering to call their office. He'll care for Eight himself. He knows how to use medical supplies since he often had to treat his own wounds back when he was on his own journey. He could care for Eight's wounds.

Gently picking up Eight, Eleven shook even more at feeiling how light Eight was. Was he truly out here all this time? Well, one thing was certain - Eight didn't eat since he turned up missing. There was no other way he would have been this light. Yet another reason to be irked...

Eleven marched into the mansion and went up to his room. The Spectation Area must've been sucessfully cleaned as the halls were starting to fill again. Eleven hid amongst the shadows and went up the elevator to the Ultimate Floor and straight to his room.

After setting Eight on his bed, Eleven began to repeatedly cast Heal on his friend. It was the only healing spell he knew that could also affect an ally and it was quick to act as well. One dose of it and some of Eight's gashes and cuts were already starting to close. Good. That meant he was alive. He cast the spell over and over, not caring that he was probably overexerting himself in doing so. All he cared about now was helping make sure Eight pulled through.

It took about ten doses of the spell to get Eight's injuries fully healed. Eleven could feel his vision blurring due to pouring so much magical energy into helping his friend but he did not care. Eight was still out cold though. Likely from malnourishment. Hopefully in a little while, Eight will wake up so he can try and eat. Trying to feed him now would only make him choke.

Munchie squeaked from inside Eleven's knapsack. Gently getting the mouse out, Eleven set him down by Eight so the little guy could see that he was healed. The mouse must've realized this as he started squeaking again and lightly pulling at Eight's hair, trying to get him to fully awaken. It was futile though.

Eleven started to cough at that moment. He'd really overdone it with the magic. He probably should've gotten Eight treated the old fashioned way but his trust for the Smashers was slowly dwindling. He wouldn't trust anyone to not just make Eight worse because they felt like it. Yawning, Eleven rested his arms on the edge of the bed and using his arms as a pillow, slowly began to drift off...

_BOOM!_

_OH WAY TO GO, RYUJI, KNOCK DOWN MY RECYCLING BIN!_

_YOU WEREN'T LISTENIN' TO A WORD I SAID!_

_MY ART PIECE!_

_I SWEAR IF YOU RUIN MY PAPERS AGAIN OVER THIS HERO DRAMA I'M GOING TO PULL ANOTHER BLACK MASK ON YOU GUYS! MY PATIENCE WITH YOU IS SLOWLY FADING AWAY!_

_YOUR PATIENCE?! WHAT ABOUT MY PATIENCE, AKECHI?! YOU UP AND REPORT SOMEONE FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN YOUR OWN BENEFIT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT?! EVEN WORSE, RYUJI AND YUSUKE ARE FINE WITH IT TOO?! AM I THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS ROOM WITH A SINGLE OUNCE OF COMPASSION FOR A SMASHER WHO IS BEING TREATED LIKE CRAP FOR NO REASON?!_

For the love of...! Phantom Theif drama and so loud Eleven can't even get a nap in without hearing it! Eleven was about done with these Smashers. The disrespect about his tournament victory, arguing on the elevator, beating Eight and leaving him to starve for a week and now this?! After lifting his head wearily from the bed, he forced himself to stand. Oh this was it. These people were getting a piece of his mind!

* * *

Eleven stormed towards Joker's room, all the while hearing noise that was surely disturbing Eight as much as it was disturbing him. Not caring about knocking, he flung the door open and immidiately began to voice his opinion, eyes shut tight in frustration.

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF YGASSDRIL ARE YOU ALL SO UPSET ABOUT THAT YOU'VE GOT TO HOLLER SO LOUD I CAN HEAR YOU WHEN I WAS DEAD ASLEEP?!"_

Joker, Akechi, Yusuke and Ryuji all froze when the Luminary shouted like this, his face bright red as he yelled. Papers littered the floor from a knocked over recycling bin, an easel was knocked over, a paint pallete was thrown onto the ceiling so that a splatter of rainbow colors was now up there, paintbrushes were all over, in addition to a belt and a pair of pants. The drawers were also flung open.

"Damn, you didn't have to yell at us, man..." Ryuji was the first one to speak. Yusuke just shook his head as Akechi crossed his arms.

"We're sorry, Hero, but things couldn't be kept down." Joker got right to the point. "You see-"

Eleven blinked as he saw something flashing on the computer that was at the desk. He turned to it, seeing a Smashbook tab was opened. A post was made 42 minutes ago by a certain Goro Akechi with a GIF that had a picture of Eleven on it, Xed out and BAN HERO flashing on the top. There was also a video link that was entitled 'Top 10 Reasons Hero needs to be BANNED from Tourneys!' below it.

Now, Eleven never used his issued Smashbook page. Most Smashers immediately hooked onto their pages and began posting every time they farted, wanting the world to see and to find out how many thumbs ups they'd get on a picture of them kissing the air. To Eleven, the tech was too complex. Every time he sat down to take a photo of himself, it always turned out bad or he got so frustrated trying to get the tech to work that he gave up. All he did understand was that Smashbook was very public and a Smasher's rep there carried over into Mansion life as well. To see that someone has posted something totally rude, defaming and downright disrespectful about him got Eleven's blood boiling. He could no longer stop himself from acting on his pent up emotions.

_THWACK!_

"Yo!"

"You just busted my computer! I had important case files on that!"

"I had some graphic designs stored on that!"

The computer now sat with Eleven's sword stuck firmly in the center of the screen, sparks flying from it. Ryuji looked ready to box Eleven's face, Yusuke was holding his head in disbeleif and Akechi stood with an annoyed hand on his hip. Seeing Akechi give that annoyed look like he had just been inconvienenced even though he was the heart of the problem made Eleven yank his sword out of the computer and proceed to bash it. Shards of glass and broken wires spewed across the desk and floor, Yusuke's mug of paint brushes fell over yet again, papers flew up and sailed across the room - the already trashed room was now becoming a dumpster and Eleven gave not one Slime's rear end.

"Calm it down, Hero, calm it down!" Joker was the only one who even tried to approach the raging Luminary, grabbing his shoulders. "Stop! The bad post is gone!"

"I was TRYING to delete it before everyone started hollering!" Akechi tried to defend himself.

"Why should it have ta be deleted though?!" Ryuji yelled. "It was funny! So was that video!"

"I told you to take that down a half hour ago!" Joker yelled, trying to pull Eleven away from the desk, but he did not move. "You know that was defaming! How could you post something like that about somebody!?"

"It wasn't even meant to defame it was meant to explain, competitively, why Hero needs banned!" Akechi yelled. "You guys are overreacting!"

"You got me banned...my friend nearly DIED...And YOU POST THIS!?" Eleven yelled whilst bashing the desk now, sword marks easily seen in the wood as tears dripped down his cheeks. "YOU should be banned from the mansion for defaming other Smashers FOR NO REASON!"

"I wasn't defaming anyone!" Akechi yelled. "You need to stop! I don't know what happened to your friend but it wasn't caused by me!"

"I don't beleive one word of it, Akechi!" Joker yelled, now finally getting Eleven to at least sit down at the office chair. "You know what...I am not putting up with this. I don't have to! You can get your stuff and get out now, Akechi!"

"Why doesn't Hero get his crap and leave?" Ryuji had to interject. "His style obviously ain't workin' for Smash and almost everybody is pissed he's even here. So why doesn't he leave?"

"I agree completely." Akechi told Joker. "If anyone should leave it should be him!"

"Who should leave is everyone who is defaming a Smasher for no reason other than a moveset that wasn't even HIS choice! He brought something new and all he's gotten is Smashers not wanting to accept him from the day he walked through that door! How fair is that?!" Joker boomed. "I am not going to say it again, Akechi. Get your stuff and get out. I don't care where you go. Get out!"

Eleven only got more worked up. His sword was now wedged into the desk and exhaustion was making it so he could not move his arms to bash the desk or use his magic on the people hollering before him. Tears flowed down his face as he soon sees Akechi and Joker getting in each other's faces and hollering so much spit is flying in his face. However, his hearing was starting to give in so he could not understand what they were saying. More drama about him he was sure. He couldn't take this anymore...he just couldn't!

A blanket of darkness soon embraced him...

* * *

"Mngh..." Eleven woke up to something small and soft tickling his nose. He blinked awake, seeing that it was Munchie wanting to see that he was okay. He looked to his right, seeing that Eight was in the bed beside him, eyes closed. He seems to be getting better though since more color was in his face and his breathing had strengthened, which was good.

However, Eleven did notice that they were not in his room anymore. He easily recognized the bright lights of the room as Nurse Chansey's office. As he sat up, a small buzzer was triggered which made Nurse Chansey come hopping in.

"Oh good, you're awake! It's been three whole days!" she said excitedly. "Any longer and we would've had to hook up the life support!"

"...What happened...? Why am I here?" Eleven asked.

"A Smasher called me after he heard banging from upstairs." Nurse Chansey explained kindly. "I went running into Joker's room to find a mess of trash and you on the floor as well as Joker and Akechi hollering! By the way, all of you are scheduled for a PBJ session on Monday at 8AM sharp. Master Hand thinks that things got too out of hand."

PBJs. Peanut Butter Jelly - AKA consoling for Smashers. Only Smashers who went off the deep end were reccommended for PBJ sessions. Meaning severe rivilaries, Smashers who went through trauma or Smashers with serious mental disorders. The loons as some Smashers called them. Eleven could not believe that he was already being referred to one of those sessions...

"O-okay..." he got out before looking at Eight. "How's Eight?"

"Like you he is in Magical Deprivation. Thanks to malnourishment and his sealed injuries, he's taking longer to recover." Nurse Chansey said. "But you both are expected to fully recover."

She smiled before dimming the lights. "You still need rest. You're going to be here for at least another day, so get the rest you need. You have a long road ahead of you."

As Nurse Chansey walked out, Eleven sighed. Well at least Eight was going to be safe. But he certainly had a long road ahead. Things had gotten to the point it was time for PBJ. He wondered how much they would actually help his case... Perhaps Ryuji was right: he should get his crap and leave because he just isn't working out...


End file.
